


Masks

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masked Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

Bruce was standing searching for someone. That someone was his boyfriend Clint. Bruce was at a party Tony had thrown for New Years.

The theme was masks. So Bruce was wearing a green mask. 

He was disappointed. He couldn't find Clint anywhere. 

Maybe he decided not to attend. He had just returned from a mission.

So Bruce was moping around when the count down began. 

As the count reached one, he was pulled into a kiss suddenly. 

He felt a pair of familiar lips. Clint had come and was donning a purple mask.

Bruce was happy to keep kissing him. Clint looked handsome. 

They kept dancing for the rest of the night.


End file.
